


The Stormy Grey Sea

by kaibagirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Depression, F/M, Kinda..., Love, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Sirius escapes his abusive home, planning to go to James' house. But first, he makes a trip to the sea, and meets an enchanting mermaid....





	1. They Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariminiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/gifts), [pennynever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennynever/gifts).

> I've been planning to write this for so long, I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by Love Me Now & Anthem of the Lonely by Nine Lashes and Dream Catcher by Metro Boomin.

A young man rides his motorcycle by the sea, enjoying the salty breeze. After a while, he finds his usual spot, a place hidden away by dark trees. He parks his motorcycle by the sand, takes off his helmet - revealing dark, curly hair - and inhales deeply. The sea always calms him.

After stripping off his boots and motorcycle things, he goes to sit on a rock, a few inches above the sea. He closes his eyes. The melody of the waves always reminds him of freedom, something his parents don't give him.

He hears a new melody, different from the waves. A song, so beautiful and exotic, otherworldly.

Could it be? A mermaid?

No, it couldn't be, he thinks, shaking his head as though to physically remove the thought.

He's always dreamed of seeing a mermaid, to hear her song, to see if they truly are as beautiful as the legends describe.

Of course, there is that pesky side effect of seeing a mermaid. They are thought to lead their lovers to death, all while singing their entrancing songs.

That is a rather peaceful way to go, thought the man, whose name was Sirius. Sirius Black.

He's never been the suicidal type, rarely thinking of death. He has a horrible family, sure, but he loves his friends, who are his true family. But now, sitting here and listening to the sea and something that might be a mermaid, he thought it'd be nice. A beautiful woman from the sea, singing him to death. What man would object to such a fate? Better than being tortured to death, certainly.

He tries to shake off the thought once more, not quite being able to get rid of it.  
Sirius is sixteen, turning seventeen in a matter of months.

So why does he have a flying motorcycle? Well, he and his friends had never thought much of rules, so they, his friends, saved enough money to buy it for him for his sixteenth birthday. Sirius was delighted. His birthdays changed for the better as soon as he met his current friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were the light in his life, his true family.

What about his parents? Walburga and Orion Black had very fascistic views of the world. Being pureblood wizards made that even worse, hating everyone who wasn't a pureblood wizard or witch, including muggles, half breeds, muggle-borns, half-bloods - except for the rare occasion, and, mermaids. They hated everyone who wasn't like them or didn't share their views, including "blood traitors" - purebloods that liked people who were anything other than pureblood. And that is precisely what Sirius Black is to them - a blood traitor.

It started with him getting sorted into Gryffindor back in his first year at Hogwarts. Of course, he was always a bit of a rebellious child, but being sorted into a house that wasn't Slytherin crossed the line.

It got even worse when they found out who he was friends with: James Potter, a blood traitor; Remus Lupin, a half-blood; and Peter Pettigrew, also a half-blood.  
Then he had the nerve to decorate his room in red and gold - Gryffindor's colors - and put a permanent sticking charm on all things muggle so Walburga couldn't remove them.

Walburga has always been a bit physically violent with the poor boy, slapping him, beating him, but today she and Orion had crossed the line.

Earlier today, when Walburga tried to slap Sirius, he caught her hand before she could strike him. She tried to slap him with her other hand, but he caught that one too.

It's like something in him finally cracked. She hurt him physically and emotionally for years, even when he didn't do anything. He got taller and stronger over the last few months, allowing him to stop his mother from hurting him.

She was enraged. How dare he? What an ungrateful child, after she birthed him, fed, and clothed him, keeping a roof over his head.

"Orion! Get over here now!" She shrieked in her already shrill voice.

Her husband came, asking what was going on.

"The boy hit me!" She lied through her crooked teeth.  
"Wh-what? I didn't! You tried to hit ME!" Said Sirius, furious.

Orion Black's eyes narrowed.

"Boy, that was the last line. How DARE YOU hit your mother??!" He pulled out his wand, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson. CRUCIO!"

Pain flooded through Sirius. It felt like his bones were breaking, skin ripping, all of him breaking apart. He couldn't help it, he screamed. Screamed louder than he thought was possible.

A few moments later, his brother, Regulus Black, ran down from upstairs, wondering what the hell was going on. He saw what his father was doing to Sirius, and Regulus ran at Orion, shouting, "Stop! Stop hurting using that damned spell on him!"  
This surprised Orion, and he dropped his wand. Regulus went to his brother, who had tears streaking down his cheeks from the pain, panting.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, boy," said Orion before exiting the room with Walburga.

Looking at Sirius with wide eyes, Regulus says, "Brother, you must leave."  
Sirius was still in so much pain, sobbing, turning away from Regulus to hide his tears. His shoulders shook from how much he was crying. Regulus hugs him.  
They stay like that for a while, until Sirius calms down. Trying to keep his voice steady, he says, "Thanks Reg..." But his voice cracks. He breathes deeply.  
"Come now, I'll help you pack," replies the younger Black.

Regulus supports Sirius on the way upstairs, gently easing him on his bed. The younger black looks through his older brother's things, looking for his plain leather bag. Finding it, he casts an undetectable extension charm. Sirius is impressed with his younger brother's skill, seeing as the charm is rather advanced.

Regulus finds all Sirius's school things and packs them.

"How do you feel now?"  
"Better."  
"Good."

They finish getting Sirius packed, and Regulus escorts him out of the house.  
"Will you go to the Potters' home?"

"Yeah... But first... I have to think..." Sirius replies softly. He gives his brother a last hug.

"Take care, Sirius."  
"You too Reg, be careful."  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
"If you need to, don't hesitate to come to me, you know where the Potters' live."  
"Thanks, brother, but you know I'm the 'model son', I'll be fine. Really," replies Regulus, sounding bitter. "I'll send them an owl to let them know you're coming."

They say their goodbyes, and Sirius leaves to where he is now.

He sighs, opening his eyes, which were stormy grey, strangely similar to the sea. He thought he saw a tail briefly hit the waves, but he insisted it was all in his imagination.

Little did he know that a mermaid really was watching him. Her name is (Y/N) (Y/L).  
You thought he looked so handsome, with broad shoulders and chest, smooth skin, shiny black hair, and captivating eyes. So much more handsome than any of the merman you knew.

Being the impulsive young mermaid you are, you transformed your tail into legs and walked along the shore towards him. Somehow, you made no sound as you walked on the sand. He didn't notice you until you clear your throat.

He jumped a bit, and looked over his shoulder to find you standing there, right behind him.

You flashed your beautiful mermaid smile at him. "I didn't mean to give you a scare. May I sit here?" He nods, and you gracefully sit down next to him, "My name is (Y/N) (Y/L), what's yours?"  
"Sirius Black," he replies, not being able to take his eyes off you.  
"A pleasure," you smile, shaking his hand.  
"No no, fair maiden, the pleasure is all mine," he says, kissing the back of your hand.

He takes in your appearance: flowing, wet, (h/c) hair; enchanting (e/c) eyes; flawless (s/c) skin; and a beautiful, shimmering (f/c) dress. Something clicks.  
"Are you... a mermaid?" He asks. You look away.

"I take that as a yes," he says. You look at him to find him grinning. "I was just thinking of how I wanted to meet a mermaid, and here you are."

"Here I am," you repeat, a grin spreading across your face. You were going to like this human, you're sure of it.


	2. Dumbydoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sirius talk, and he forgets he's supposed to be at James' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week! New record fam!
> 
> Warning: A lot of dialogue xD

"So... you're a wizard?" You ask curiously.  
"Yeah..." replies Sirius.  
"The flying... vehicle thing... is really cool."  
"Thanks."  
"All Dry Land things are cool! My father was a wizard."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He... left, according to my mum."  
"Is your mum nice?"  
"Yes... a bit melancholy at times though."  
"That's better than having your parents hate you for whatever you do," says Sirius with a grimace.  
"Why do they hate you?" You ask. Sirius pauses.

"I don't know... I guess we just don't agree with each other..." he looks away.  
You touch his shoulder, a wave of calm through him.  
"Did you..?" He asks, unable to finish.  
"Yeah, one of the perks of being half mermaid, I suppose."  
"You 'suppose'?"  
"Well, since I'm half 'witch' or something, I can't breathe sometimes."  
"What do you do?"  
"Go up to land. Sometimes I pass out and someone has to help."  
"That's awful."  
"It is. I accidentally do magic, too. Fire, under the sea. Should be impossible."  
"Wow."

"Some Dry Land bloke named Dumbydoor or something talked to my mother. Suggested that I go to some school called... Hogwarts?" Sirius's eyes lit up.  
"That's the school I go to!"  
"Really? What's it like?"  
"Amazing."

You and Sirius continue talking, till sunset. That's when he realized where he was supposed to be.

"Bloody hell! I have to go, the Potters' are probably worried to death by now." He says, standing up.  
"Alright, I'll see you at Hogwarts, then?"  
"Definitely," He smiles. "Bye then," you wink, jumping into the sea before the transformation happens. Sirius sees your (F/C) mermaid tail and grins as you swim away.

He gets on his motorcycle and starts driving to James' place.

As he arrives, he notices three frantic people pacing in front of the Potter mansion - James and his parents.

"PADFOOT!!! Where have you been???!" Yells James, running over to check if his friend was okay, Mr. and Mrs. Potter right behind him.

"I went to the sea, to think... I'm sorry I worried you," he replied.  
"Come inside, hon, you can explain what happened over dinner," says Mrs. Potter, hugging Sirius.

Mr. Potter ushered them inside.

"Prongs... I met a mermaid!" whispered Sirius.  
"Yeah, and I'm dating Evans," said James, rolling his eyes.  
"No, really James! She's coming to Hogwarts!"  
"Really..?" asked James, unconvinced.  
"Come now, would I lie to you my dear Prongs?"  
"Padfoot, trust me you do not want the answer to that."  
"You're right, it was a rhetorical question. See how well you know me? You'd spot a lie from a mile away!"  
"Sirius... did the Cruciatious charm make you go mad?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Hmm..."  
"I'll prove it when we get to Hogwarts! Just you wait!"  
"Sure, okay."

Meanwhile, you swim around your Wet World town.

"(Y/N)! Where have you been?" calls your mother, your little sister - seven years younger - Adora right behind her. Adora swims forth to hug you.  
"I've been... up," you say, pointing with your finger.  
"Our scouts say you were with a male human..."  
"Yeah! He goes to Hogwarts!"  
"Be careful... anyway, about Hogwarts..."  
"Yes?"  
"Albus Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, is going to take you to Diagon alley in a few days."  
"Diagon alley?"  
"A place with many magic shops."  
"Oh."  
"Can you please take care of your sister (Y/N)? I have... something I need to do."  
"Sure."

At Number 12, Grimmauld Place...

"He left! Can you believe it?? HE LEFT!!" screamed Walburga.  
"Maybe... maybe we went too far this time..." said Orion.  
"The nerve of him! What a disgusting boy!"  
"Walburga..."  
"I BIRTHED A BLOOD TRAITOR!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ORION!"  
"Darling, calm down."  
"Calm down! How can I calm down after this!" She got up and started pacing.  
"Sit next to me, come on."  
"You know what? He doesn't deserve to be a Black!" Walburga headed towards... the family tree.

"What are you doing?" Orion got up to follow her, just to see her wand pointed at Sirius's name.  
"What I should have done a damn long time ago!"

A blast. Sirius was burned from the Black family tree.

Regulus woke up with a thud, falling off his bed.

Sirius had nightmares after nightmares, occasionally screaming.

The Potters were worried about Sirius's sanity...

But your heart hurt every time Sirius cried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What shall I write next? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> Happy Halloween by the way!
> 
> Damn, I should have written a Halloween story... -.-

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? What should I include next? It is YOUR story, after all. :)


End file.
